Session 87 Varsi
(8:34:29 PM) canti128: hmm? (8:35:23 PM) Priceless: rainbow up (8:35:45 PM) You are now known as Lianst (8:36:02 PM) canti128 is now known as Royal_Rainbow (8:39:22 PM) Priceless: (*twiddles thumbs* (8:40:14 PM) Shadell is now known as Niet (8:40:26 PM) Niet: Hmm? (8:40:37 PM) Niet: I'm up for whatever. (8:41:07 PM) Danzi: Danzi's going to finish up business locally (8:42:28 PM) Danzi: then Danzi will want to do some shit on the high seas probably (8:42:53 PM) Danzi: She's been spending a lot of time hidden, like she's doing something (8:43:38 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow thinks (8:43:38 PM) Lianst: Local things are Puyo nobility. Missing city. Varsi, Estasia possibly going Raider, Walker (8:43:53 PM) Royal_Rainbow: missing city! :D (8:44:20 PM) Priceless: Missing City is in Puyo area, right? (8:45:17 PM) Niet: What's the missing city? (8:47:59 PM) Lianst: past lives say there was a city dedicated to Luna there much like whitewall was to Sol, but unlike most cities built on first age stuff there's no clear connection what sover, no ruins, no random bits of moonsilver (8:49:10 PM) Danzi: Check the geomancy and see if it matches what's there (8:49:46 PM) Priceless: does Danzi have craft earth? (8:50:05 PM) Danzi: fire water genesis... i'll look. (8:50:13 PM) Lianst: You should you have bonuses to it (8:50:38 PM) Danzi: fire water genesis vitriol wood (8:51:16 PM) Priceless: could Priceless persuade her to learn it? (8:51:26 PM) Danzi: maybe. why for? (8:54:23 PM) Niet: Niet should have it. (8:54:43 PM) Priceless: well, Niet wouldn't support the project (8:54:56 PM) Niet: Ah. (8:54:57 PM) Danzi: manse? (8:54:59 PM) Priceless: and the idea is that, sometime down the road, build a city like a more generalized whitewall (8:55:09 PM) Danzi: okay? to what end? (8:55:12 PM) Niet: And, any xp for taking over the village. (8:55:29 PM) Danzi: you took over a villiage? (8:55:51 PM) Priceless: I did take over a village. (8:56:26 PM) Lianst: they took over a bunch of villages (8:57:44 PM) Lianst: emerald took over one to practice develpoing her aestetic, and Niet finally tracked down a hidden ninja village (8:57:52 PM) Lianst: thanks to tracking pony (8:58:12 PM) Danzi: cool (8:58:16 PM) Niet: Yes. (8:58:38 PM) Niet: Yeah, we now should have the best spy set-up in the East. (8:58:42 PM) Niet: Or something's seriously wrong. (8:59:34 PM) Lianst: Lookshy (9:00:00 PM) Royal_Rainbow: did we deal with lookshy? (9:00:15 PM) Lianst: You have a deal with them, they still might have a better spy network in theory (9:00:52 PM) Niet: Better than "Society of super sneaky DBs that Lookshy doesn't want to mess with."+Spies 5? (9:01:11 PM) Danzi: Probably not (9:03:49 PM) Priceless: anyway, so, Varsi, Estasia, or Walker?" (9:04:15 PM) Danzi: Estasia's the one invading creation? or Yugash? (9:04:37 PM) Lianst: Yugash has invaded.. Estasia is in the position of "We have a bunch of new guns" (9:04:56 PM) Danzi: Estasia we helped. points in our favor (9:05:10 PM) Royal_Rainbow: Hmm (9:05:10 PM) Danzi: In any case... (9:05:25 PM) Danzi: Varsi's where the luna city is? (9:05:26 PM) Royal_Rainbow: Well, do we want them to invade? (9:05:38 PM) Danzi: Are they going to? (9:05:45 PM) Lianst: Puyo (9:05:52 PM) Lianst: Varsi is just randomly russianesque (9:05:56 PM) Priceless: Varsi is a city being renovated by their own Peter The Great (9:06:01 PM) Danzi: Do we want to deal with Varsi guys? (9:07:22 PM) Priceless: I wouldn't mind, plus I think it might be interesting. (9:07:25 PM) Niet: Whatever works. (9:07:30 PM) Danzi: If we've got a peter the great, we can probably reason with him (9:07:51 PM) Lianst: Niet (Perception+something approrpriate+spies.. excellency applicable) (9:15:19 PM) Priceless: Niet? (9:16:31 PM) Danzi: Shadell must've crashed again (9:20:34 PM) Priceless: unless Lianst is discussing what would be acceptable via PM, maybe? (9:20:38 PM) Lianst: no (9:20:47 PM) Lianst: anyone else wqant to try using spies (9:21:25 PM) Danzi: Danzi can go in full human form and see if she can't scout the court. (9:21:59 PM) Priceless: can I use Niet's spies through her? (9:22:58 PM) Lianst: yes same roll (9:23:21 PM) Priceless: investigation work? (9:26:09 PM) Priceless: 4 succs then, (9:26:52 PM) Priceless: what level of spies did I grant to her? (9:27:47 PM) Priceless: lianst? (9:28:34 PM) Lianst: 5 (9:28:52 PM) Priceless: `roll 14d10 (9:28:53 PM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 14d10: 3 8 2 8 10 10 9 9 4 9 8 1 9 3 (9:29:02 PM) Priceless: (15) (9:29:59 PM) Lianst: you have a complete overview of the city the weakened nobles generally plan an uprising around the time of the Lookshy departure (9:30:23 PM) Danzi: hehehehehehehe (9:30:31 PM) Danzi: Should we tip the applecart? (9:31:00 PM) Danzi: and let lookshy do our dirty work? (9:31:05 PM) ***Priceless collates the evidence. "Well, I believe their monarch deserves a visit." she stated with a smile. (9:31:42 PM) ***Danzi walks in, looking around. "Been having fun in my hiatus? (9:32:17 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow is rolled over on a nearby couch "Hmm. Sure have." (9:32:27 PM) Lianst: generally most of his attempts are modernization have had mixed results while it has pushed them ahead of where they were it has created a large amount of resentment, Peter has used generally hisown private guard to keep people in line (9:33:47 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow rolls over "Still missed you though." (9:33:49 PM) Priceless: "Quite, if you'd like, I could show you around my new village sometime." (9:35:02 PM) Priceless: Priceless told Danzi. (9:35:16 PM) ***Danzi opts to be human, no trace of her mutations save the unnatural beauty. (9:35:25 PM) Danzi: "Alright." (9:36:34 PM) Priceless: "But for now, we've visiting Varsi." she told her, taking on the look of a rich woman. (9:36:50 PM) ***Danzi shrugs. (9:36:56 PM) Lianst: Its abit under a month and a half til the contract is up (9:37:01 PM) Danzi: "So what can you tell me about Varsi?" (9:37:26 PM) ***Danzi looks a little too relaxed, and a little too calm for normal. (9:38:17 PM) Priceless: "Are you alright?" she asked, before stating, "Citystate with a contract with Lookshy, the ruler is taking power from the nobility and renovating his country (9:38:23 PM) Priceless: The nobles are less than pleased." (9:39:44 PM) Lianst: No he took it along time ago, its just they are now pushing to rebelion and it seems to have a decent amount of popular support (9:40:15 PM) Danzi: "Hmmmm. Interesting. And you've got that smug, I know something you don't know look about the whole thing." (9:41:05 PM) Priceless: "They're planning to rebel. And what has you so calm?" she asked (9:41:36 PM) ***Danzi gets a slow smirk. "I'm in a good mood. For once." (9:42:00 PM) Priceless: "Why?" she asked. (9:42:58 PM) Danzi: "Spent most of my time with my children, thinking about another." (9:44:52 PM) Danzi: Jomoru, Regina and Circe seem to be doing well." (9:45:07 PM) Priceless: "Ah, very well." (9:45:21 PM) ***Priceless motions to Rei, "Meet Rei, my lunar Mate. (9:46:37 PM) Lianst: (so heading in?() (9:47:41 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (one moment) (9:47:56 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow extends her hoof to Rei "Greetings." (9:48:01 PM) ***Danzi takes a look at the Lunar. (9:48:43 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (RR cant disguise, right?) (9:48:57 PM) Priceless: (I'll give you mutations if need be) (9:49:07 PM) Danzi: I can do similar as well. (9:49:13 PM) Lianst: "hi" (9:49:15 PM) Danzi: ((meant that OOC)) (9:49:25 PM) Danzi: ((what's the lunar look like?)) (9:51:34 PM) Lianst: (Blond hair, rubbery jestery outfit) (9:51:58 PM) Priceless: (she didn't request reversal?) (9:52:31 PM) Danzi: "Don't let Lilith see you like that, She'd pummel you both." (9:54:03 PM) Lianst: "She has tatoos she's a sell out" (9:55:35 PM) Danzi: "Yeaaaaah... I don't think it's your lack of moonsilver skin bits that'd aggravate her, love." She turns to Emerald. "You know better." She shakes her head. (9:55:42 PM) Danzi: "So when we going to Varsi?" (9:55:57 PM) Priceless: "About... now." she told Danzi (9:58:29 PM) Lianst: (so where are you going?) (9:59:09 PM) Priceless: (I was planning on visiting the Peter the Great figure, unless Danzi has an alternate suggestion that wouldn't require priceless to suppress compassion) (9:59:13 PM) Danzi: ((Varsi apparently)) (10:00:27 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (varsi is fine with me) (10:01:03 PM) Danzi: "You tagging along silver one? or you going to wait here and start trouble?" (10:01:43 PM) Lianst: "I am going to train my new aqusitions" (10:01:47 PM) Priceless: (does the ruler have a name?) (10:01:55 PM) Priceless: "Oh, by the way, about those." Priceless stated. (10:02:49 PM) ***Danzi raises an eyebrow. "Well, while you're doing that, if you see anybody that looks like a giant humanoid serpent, they're mine. Don't mess with them please, unless you want an impromptu training match with several dragon-blooded Naga." (10:03:34 PM) Lianst: she looks at Emerald, "You always can have your place back as the star of the show"she says with s mirk (10:04:54 PM) Lianst: (Tepesh) (10:05:07 PM) Priceless: "Now now, I was merely going to suggest you slow down your rate. We'll need SOMEONE to manage the city once we annex it after Lookshy leaves. Beyond that, knock yourself out on your little hobby." She blew her a kiss. "But for now, I have work to attend to." (10:05:46 PM) Danzi: "I'd like to see what a new-blood Lunar thinks of as a hobby." She taps her chin curiously. "Perhaps later." (10:08:38 PM) Priceless: (Anyway, segue to Varsi, what's it like, as a city?) (10:09:04 PM) Lianst: its abit dreary (10:09:50 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (sorry, a cat fell asleep on my lap) (10:10:40 PM) Priceless: (I mean, like, architecture, exports, that sort of thing (10:12:01 PM) Priceless: (what is the condition of the people?) (10:13:24 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (are we talking a small or big city?) (10:13:30 PM) Lianst: lots of new buildings more in commonw ith lookshy/Thorns architecture, people seem quiet, reserved. (10:13:42 PM) Lianst: (large for the setting.. small for us) (10:13:55 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (gotcha) (10:14:37 PM) ***Priceless nods, seeking to arrange a meeting with Tepesh. (10:14:51 PM) Lianst: Int+bureau (10:15:17 PM) Priceless: (buying 3 succs, 1 die) (10:15:19 PM) Priceless: `roll 8d10 (10:15:19 PM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 8d10: 1 7 4 8 4 5 7 8 (10:15:26 PM) Priceless: (7) (10:15:59 PM) Lianst: He's a busy man it looks like 2 weeks would be the wait (10:16:32 PM) ***Priceless looks to Danzi for if she has any ideas (10:16:49 PM) Priceless: "Think I should pull the goddess routine?" (10:17:25 PM) ***Danzi moves through the bureaucratic bullshit of the scribes and courtiers, talking them up and doing her level best to charm them while priceless navigates the bureaucracy (requesting manip + socialize)) (10:18:25 PM) Lianst: (2) (10:18:55 PM) Danzi: `roll 22d10 (10:18:55 PM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 22d10: 3 1 4 2 5 9 10 10 6 5 10 9 6 8 5 5 2 8 1 10 1 7 (10:19:09 PM) Danzi: ((13)) (10:20:59 PM) Lianst: you are able to cut it down a week playing off the situation (10:24:49 PM) Priceless: (I think we can live with that) (10:25:19 PM) Priceless: (Danzi?) (10:25:59 PM) Danzi: ((Who's our biggest roadblock?)) (10:28:03 PM) Lianst: (its a horribly inefficient system built on terror?) (10:28:31 PM) Danzi: ((Put in place by this peter to keep threats away?)) (10:29:36 PM) Lianst: (Yes) (10:30:48 PM) Danzi: ((then we'll play the game, meanwhile... We can use our information to tip off the Lookshyans about things like arms caches the nobles are developing for their little insurrection. just little bits here and there.)) (10:31:14 PM) Danzi: ((have a little fun making the nobility paranoid, and letting the Lookshyans do our job for us)) (10:32:12 PM) Lianst: (perception+Socialize) (10:32:54 PM) Danzi: `roll 14d10 (10:32:54 PM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 14d10: 5 2 9 1 7 10 9 7 2 9 5 9 8 7 (10:33:02 PM) Danzi: ((10)) (10:34:11 PM) Lianst: (the Lookshyians seem to have very little interest in stopping the situation as they know they are leaving in a month.. and they really don't like the guy) (10:35:00 PM) Lianst: brb (10:35:25 PM) ***Danzi will grin and ferret out peter's spies then, and tease them with hints of the potential plans (10:35:54 PM) Priceless: (And have blood in the streets?) (10:36:35 PM) Danzi: (nope! Hints! We want Petey boy interested in us, right?) (10:38:03 PM) Danzi: ((enough to get the motor running, not enough to spark a war)) (10:38:28 PM) Danzi: (Danzi's going to be maddening taking her sweet-ass time)) (10:39:18 PM) Danzi: ((the only question shall be: Do we want to keep Peter? Or do we sweep the old regime clear in entire?)) (10:42:08 PM) Priceless: (we'll choose after we meet him) (10:44:12 PM) Priceless: (we should at least keep him around until lookshy's out) (10:44:25 PM) Danzi: (Plan to) (10:45:48 PM) Priceless: (Lianst?) (10:49:20 PM) Lianst: (youc an figure out something about people without meeting them) (10:51:07 PM) Danzi: (Oh no, I was planning on letting just enough hints of the Nobility's shit to fall into the ears of Peter's spies to make him want to talk to us directly)) (10:51:55 PM) Priceless: (Is a week so bad?) (10:52:41 PM) Lianst: (if you want to go in quickly.. identity theft danzi) (10:53:33 PM) Danzi: ((I'd need BMS. I'm in no hurry. I just want his attention. Danzi's content to let the chips fall into place. No hurries)) (10:54:51 PM) Lianst: ((you have BMS) (10:58:22 PM) Danzi: Lian look at my character sheet (10:58:44 PM) Danzi: I folded BMS to get Kimbery stuff because i had not ONCE used it in play. (11:00:16 PM) Lianst: even if you hand it over the wheels of state move slowly (11:01:19 PM) Priceless: (let's just wait the week) (11:01:29 PM) Lianst: or you could make a horse command people to listen to you (11:02:43 PM) Danzi: nah, let's not get the 7th legion nervous. Are there any court events planned for the near-future? If so, Danzi will use first sight of the mother, and limited activations of mother of nations to get us in. (11:03:08 PM) Priceless: (or we could just wait the week) (11:05:04 PM) Priceless: (is danzi REALLY that impatient that she can't wait a single week?) (11:05:41 PM) Lianst: there's a public execution before then (11:05:41 PM) Danzi: It's less impatience and more she dislikes leaving the kids unsupervised (11:05:51 PM) Danzi: Who's getting executed? (11:06:59 PM) Lianst: (...you do know you can commute right?) (11:07:03 PM) Priceless: and for what? (11:07:20 PM) Lianst: large group of people, various crimes, treason, theft etc (11:07:20 PM) Danzi: (yep) (11:08:10 PM) Lianst: (and its 3 hours at most) (11:08:36 PM) Niet: (Gah, fell asleep. SOrry.) (11:09:04 PM) Danzi: ((no worries)) (11:10:00 PM) ***Danzi will attend, just to see if his kingship does. (11:10:37 PM) ***Priceless helps out in the poor quarter to assuage her compassion while this goes on (11:11:37 PM) Lianst: he smuggly watches as his personal guard crucify about 15 or so people on a large hill in the center of the city (11:12:22 PM) ***Danzi looks at the people he's executing, listening to the announcements of their crimes. (11:13:07 PM) Lianst: 5 treatsons, 10 thefts (11:13:22 PM) Niet: Niet's eye twitches at the rampant brutality. (11:14:14 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow munches on some popcorn. She tries to hide a smile. (11:14:39 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (sorry, parents were going over what I need to do while they were on vacation) (11:15:21 PM) Danzi: "You know, I'm pretty sure they'll survive if we can convince ye olde peter that you, I or Emerald could rehabilitate them into functional members of society. Although to be honest? i'm not married to the idea of keeping him around, either." (11:16:00 PM) ***Danzi simply looks at peter, evaluating him for essence with trained eyes, looking to see if he is, in fact, mortal. (11:16:15 PM) Niet: "He's defective. At the very least he needs to be fixed." (11:16:23 PM) Lianst: (niet roll compassion) (11:16:38 PM) Niet: `roll 3d10 (11:16:38 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 3d10: 8 3 4 (11:17:01 PM) Lianst: (perception+occult danzi +2) (11:17:04 PM) Danzi: "i actually agree. this is wasteful. Either he can be brought around or he can be removed. What say you?" (11:17:23 PM) Danzi: `roll 16d10 (11:17:24 PM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 16d10: 5 9 6 3 5 6 3 1 7 6 5 2 9 9 5 1 (11:17:34 PM) Danzi: ((4)) (11:17:42 PM) Lianst: (enlightened essence, mortal) (11:18:02 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow taps her hoof, thinking. "Hmm... well I suppose anyone who takes out his minions deserves to be... removed." (11:18:09 PM) Niet: "Talk to the nobles, see if any have a better plan. Make him into a nice maid." (11:18:16 PM) ***Danzi watches the man, rather pointedly, not bothering to hide the factt hat she's watching. (11:18:52 PM) Danzi: ((Danzi's Appearance 6, enchanting features, blood red hair, I don't think she fits well in the crowd)) (11:19:27 PM) Niet: (Seriously, the whole party's just as bad.) (11:19:38 PM) Niet: (Incidentally, Niet would bring her new pet if that's alright?) (11:20:07 PM) Danzi: ((agreed, I just haven't peeked at the other sheets recently)) (11:20:27 PM) Niet: "Who wants this city anyway?" (11:20:58 PM) Danzi: "I really don't give a shit, but I can rehabilitate the populace as outriders, scouts and such." (11:21:25 PM) Danzi: "Watchers, useful, not living in terror." (11:21:44 PM) Lianst: (you have an appearance 5 pony being noticed isn't going to be a problem) (11:21:52 PM) Niet: "It's in the middle. It will be a good stop on the way to the coast, since Puyo has more obvious utility. Rest might work as a function." (11:22:19 PM) Danzi: "Like i said, I might be able to do something with them... once the lookshyans leave." (11:22:48 PM) Niet: "Back the rebellion for now. This can't go on." (11:23:03 PM) Royal_Rainbow: "Back the rebellion?" (11:23:05 PM) Niet: "FIfi, can you kidnap him without being seen?" (11:23:26 PM) Lianst: "no" (11:23:36 PM) Danzi: "Wait for it. let's see if this bastard can be turned from his path, Niet. if he can he's useful." (11:23:54 PM) Niet: "I didn't say kill." (11:23:58 PM) Danzi: "If not, I'll eat him. or something." (11:24:11 PM) Niet: "He's throwing away his own materials. Something like that loses the qualification to rule." (11:24:26 PM) Niet: "Do you agree Emerald?" (11:24:41 PM) Danzi: "no i'm saying he's brutal, but he's also pushing forward. let's see if his efforts can be channelled before we write him off." (11:24:59 PM) Danzi: rather than left to this travesty." (11:26:02 PM) Niet: "Lets meet the heads of the rebellion first if that's alright? Emerald could easily grant a little wish and we'd be done." (11:26:34 PM) Royal_Rainbow: "I second that." (11:26:46 PM) ***Danzi gives the two a look. (11:27:36 PM) Niet: (Jen, you around?) (11:27:40 PM) Priceless: (I'm not at the scene) (11:28:17 PM) Lianst: (..you do understand compassion means "do something about it" right you can work subtly) (11:28:36 PM) Danzi: "Would you let me actually evaluate the fucking situation for once before we write it off as a loss Niet?" (11:28:49 PM) Niet: "He's not that important?" (11:29:03 PM) Danzi: "I'm bored. humor me." (11:29:06 PM) Niet: "Even if he is marginally talented, I could name a hundred suitable rulers of more ability." (11:29:22 PM) Niet: "Right. Lets just let those people die to satisfy your boredom then?" (11:29:33 PM) Niet: "I'm sure they don't mind the wait either." (11:29:42 PM) Danzi: "You are aware of how long it takes for someone to die on a cross?" (11:30:05 PM) Danzi: "Wait till night, silence the guard detail and pull them down niet." (11:30:10 PM) Niet: "So, go crucify yourself while we wait. I'll bring him to you. Since you don't seem to think it's a problem." (11:30:22 PM) Niet: "Or just find Emerald, talk to a noble, have him make a wish and own the city." (11:30:53 PM) Lianst: ((emerald ahsn't interacted with the guy and isn't there remember?) (11:30:59 PM) Niet: Niet turns and storms off to find Emerald. (11:31:18 PM) Niet: (I did. NOte the "And find" clause there?) (11:31:47 PM) Lianst: ((wish cannot go through because she hasn't interacted with the guy) (11:32:12 PM) Niet: (Ah. So, do so?) (11:32:21 PM) Niet: (Anyway, would Niet know where she is?) (11:32:28 PM) ***Priceless meets with a noble? (11:32:46 PM) Niet: (No, the king. You can't take it from him unless Emerald meets with him first.) (11:32:49 PM) ***Danzi simply walks as close to this king as the guards will allow, mostly looking amused at the lot of them. (11:32:49 PM) Lianst: Niet should have no problme finding emerald (11:33:03 PM) Niet: "He's broken. Help me give the city to someone else. Now." (11:33:32 PM) Niet: "Today. We fix it." (11:34:12 PM) Niet: "Unless you have a real reason to wait." (11:34:34 PM) Lianst: the guards move towards Danzi (11:34:35 PM) Priceless: "Because we would not want Lookshy making war on us?" she replied to Niet. (11:34:49 PM) ***Danzi smirks and flashes Mother of nations as she does, drawing the love and obedience of the more weak-willed, keeping her focus on the King and his guards leaving all others untouched. (11:35:22 PM) Niet: "They won't. He's murdering his own populace. Go meet the king, talk to some rebelling noble, get him to confess his desires. Solved." (11:35:32 PM) Niet: "Or we could just turn him into a maid anonymously." (11:36:03 PM) Lianst: two move behind danzi, "come with us, Ma'am" (11:36:22 PM) Danzi: "Certainly." She smirks (11:37:11 PM) Lianst: the king points at danzi, "you.. strip" (11:37:47 PM) Niet: "Lookshy honestly doesn't care, so long as we maintain plausible deniability." (11:37:58 PM) Lianst: guards also go for RR. (11:37:58 PM) Priceless: "Very well." she muttered (11:38:25 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (...where are we now?) (11:38:41 PM) Lianst: (Unless you went with Niet I assumed you stayed near the execution?) (11:38:56 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (I did) (11:39:04 PM) Lianst: (...did which?0 (11:39:06 PM) ***Danzi just chuckles, no fear in her eyes, and breaks out into ever-growing laughter. "I recommend ye not touch the pony boys, she's a horse-goddess,a nd the Lookshyans aren't going to respond to you provoking one." (11:39:19 PM) Niet: "You could take this city if you'd want. It could make a good resort town or somesuch once it's prettied up?" (11:39:30 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (I stayed with the group, not Niet) (11:39:42 PM) Danzi: ((you stayed with Danzi you mean)) (11:39:51 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (right) (11:39:58 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (hellskry chakra, btw) (11:40:16 PM) Lianst: "i've never had sex with a horse goddess...to show these fools what they will never have again" (11:40:22 PM) Priceless: "I wouldn't mind taking it, but I'll decide what later" (11:40:53 PM) Niet: "We should generally agree on that kind of stuff I think, or at least try to reach a consensus." (11:41:00 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow backs away from the guards, taking a defensive pose, growling (11:41:08 PM) Danzi: "I don't think a mortal has the wherewithal to corral her. You'll be wasting your guards lives pointlessly. then she'll kill you." (11:41:26 PM) Danzi: "And I won't bother stopping her." (11:41:46 PM) Lianst: "Stopping her? why would you have any say in this?" (11:42:06 PM) Niet: "To the king?" (11:42:48 PM) Royal_Rainbow: "Its because I'd listen to Danzi. I won't with anyone else." (11:43:00 PM) Danzi: "Ever wonder why I'm unarmed and willing to laugh at your guards? You intrigue me, though not enough to protect you, or waste my time with you if you choose to simply assume you can make demands of me." (11:43:20 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow thinks about how nice the guard's skulls would look ordnating her fireplace (11:43:21 PM) ***Danzi smiles winningly. (11:43:49 PM) Lianst: "This is my kingdom and I will make my demands" (11:44:19 PM) Priceless: "Very well." (11:44:21 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (how many guards are there?) (11:44:25 PM) Danzi: "Demand all you want. But with me, if you ask, I might comply. No promises." (11:44:38 PM) Niet: (Tell us when Niet and Emerald would arrive?) (11:44:43 PM) Lianst: (ten) (11:44:56 PM) Lianst: (how far away was emerald?) (11:45:13 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (would it be worthwhile to use Fealty-Acknowledging Audience on the guards, get them on our side?) (11:45:42 PM) Lianst: (if you want) (11:45:51 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (hmm~) (11:45:53 PM) Niet: (Think of them as moving scenary.) (11:46:19 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (squishy and bleedy scenary) (11:46:35 PM) Lianst: (pretty much) (11:46:39 PM) Niet: (If you think it would be cool to do that, do it. If you think it would be cooler to turn them into ponies, that works.) (11:46:44 PM) Priceless: (Lianst: poor quarter) (11:46:51 PM) ***Danzi folds her arms under her breasts and looks at the man. (11:47:09 PM) Lianst: (how far away would Emerald go?) (11:47:12 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (hmm...) (11:47:13 PM) Niet: (In a high difficulty scenario, tipping our hand and making a scene, and spending motes needlessly would probably be a bad thing. I honestly don't think any enemy here could hit anyone in the party.) (11:47:30 PM) Danzi: ((Danzi's not willing to provoke the lookshy garrison)) (11:47:40 PM) Priceless: (I don't know precise distance) (11:47:55 PM) Danzi: ((That's why she wants to play the long game)) (11:48:09 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (eh, I'll just threaten, nvm then) (11:48:19 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (brb, grabbing a sammich) (11:49:10 PM) Lianst: (RR could make them rise up and KILL the guy.) (11:49:16 PM) Lianst: (so could Danzi with a good roll) (11:50:18 PM) Lianst: (if he were dead they might even leave early) (11:50:27 PM) Danzi: "Well? the riffraff here may fear you. i don't. I can afford to bide my time. So can my compatriot. If you attack us I promise you a tragedy that will live on in the legends of man for centuries. However... if you ask, and you listen, I might give you the means to consolidate your power swiftly. Choose carefully, My Lord." (11:53:27 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (Yeah, thats always an option. kill that guy... im seeing how they react, mostly) (11:53:37 PM) Priceless: (Lianst: as mentioned before, I'm not sure precise distance, at least far enough to not hear things) (11:54:18 PM) Lianst: (its pretty solid center of the town so its probably going ot take awhile if you don't cheat) (11:54:53 PM) ***Danzi waits and watches. (11:56:36 PM) Lianst: "I bargain with none" (11:57:31 PM) Lianst: the guards seem sufficiently more affraid of RR than the king though (11:58:43 PM) Priceless: (Niet's call on whether we cheat or not) (11:58:54 PM) ***Danzi smiles warmly at the man, and speaks softtly, but clearly, "My children, attend." She uses her cytherian aspect to worm her way into the hearts and minds of every man, woman and child who has ever sufferred under the man's lash, letting them know she will protect them, and calling them to her. ((Mother of nations, Magnitude 6)) (6/12/2011 12:00:12 AM) Priceless: (also, Danzi, Niet, Royal_rainbow http://forums.white-wolf.com/default.aspx?g=posts&m=1060371 vote heretical!) (12:02:54 AM) Lianst: well there's definate emotional setup whether they will act... (12:03:38 AM) Lianst: (danzi can probably direct it, RR would have a much easier time just saying "Kill the king") (12:03:51 AM) Lianst: (or rise u por whatever) (12:07:02 AM) Niet: (Cheat!) (12:08:26 AM) Danzi: ((we are cheating. Does the crowd, or the city, for that matter, react?)) (12:08:36 AM) Priceless: (so we cheat our way there)' (12:08:39 AM) Danzi: ((Danzi's excluding the lookshy garrison)) (12:08:42 AM) Lianst: The crowd murmers and feels the emotion (12:09:11 AM) Lianst: they love you, you could push them ina variety of directions (12:09:26 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (cheat?) (12:09:53 AM) Lianst: (presumably emerald rides a ponfied intangible Niet back.. or something fast) (12:10:15 AM) ***Danzi chuckles evilly as she looks at the king, and says JUST loudly enough for the murmers to spread like wildfire. "You may have soldiers, my dear king, but we have numbers, and I'd say, the people you've terrorized could drown your soldiers in bodies, and tear you limb from limb should they so choose right now." (12:12:01 AM) Lianst: "Your houses will burn, your children will burn! (12:12:52 AM) Priceless: "STOP!" Priceless declared, manifesting, appearing to be a glorious, motherly goddess. (12:15:41 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (sorry, parents again) (12:16:22 AM) Niet: Niet quietly steps in from the side. (12:17:21 AM) Lianst: (its in your hands) (12:17:40 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (hooves. hmm. what to do...) (12:19:35 AM) Priceless: "Look at all of you! You act like children squabbling over toys!" she chided everyone as a whole, Turning to the crowd, "Look at you, turning to violence and threats so quickly, ready to throw your lives away!" She turned to the ruler and his men, "And you! Ready to toss aside the lives of your subjects so quickly! Soon, you would have no kingdom to (12:19:59 AM) Priceless: Rule, A pointless throne in a hollow castle! A king unto yourself for nothing!" (12:20:49 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (by rage recast is me ordering people around, right?) (12:21:04 AM) ***Danzi looks to the guards. "Stand aside boys, if you've a shred of your humanity left. Any who choose not to aid him shall not suffer. Those that do... well. let's just say that nothing he could do to you would hold a candle to my wrath. But if you wish to carry out his orders and burn the children... Please. Stand fast." (12:21:11 AM) Priceless: (passion kaleidoscope with revelry carnival, an emotion of shame) (12:21:41 AM) Danzi: ((UMI to make the guards want to get away from Peter man)) (12:21:49 AM) Priceless: (stun lianst?) (12:21:59 AM) Priceless: (and danzi just ignores what Priceless just did?) (12:22:18 AM) Danzi: ((No, Danzi's addressing the guards, and getting them to move away)) (12:22:35 AM) Danzi: ((Emy can get Peter's attention)) (12:22:50 AM) Lianst: (2 Jen) (12:23:01 AM) Priceless: (buying 5 succs, compassion channel) (12:23:29 AM) Priceless: `roll 18d10 (12:23:29 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 18d10: 1 3 8 10 3 10 3 3 7 5 6 9 10 1 10 1 1 2 (12:23:41 AM) Priceless: (16) (12:24:06 AM) Lianst: the guards back down (12:24:25 AM) Lianst: the king shrieks, "I have suffered so mch for this, its mine all mine!" (12:24:28 AM) Danzi: "Go back to your families." (12:26:07 AM) ***Danzi steps forward to the King. "Hear me vain and selfish man. You could have been a great king, and earned the love of the ones you ruled. You have squandered the people whom you were responsible for. You have murdered your own and held mothers in terror of their children's lives." (12:26:22 AM) Danzi: "Emerald, Niet, what say you?" (12:26:55 AM) Priceless: ... (HELLO, WHAT DOES PLAUSIBLE DENIABILITY MEAN?) (12:27:21 AM) Danzi: I be pretty sure at this point only he can hear us. (12:27:29 AM) ***Danzi isn't yelling (12:27:46 AM) Niet: "Bunny-girl." (12:29:14 AM) ***Priceless ignores Danzi, striding up to the king, "Sssh, it hurts, doesn't it, having everything on your shoulders? Seeing enemies at all corners?" (12:29:16 AM) Lianst: (well the people on the crosses who can't move...) (12:29:32 AM) Danzi: (danzi intends to take them with her) (12:29:49 AM) Lianst: (those would be the only people who can hear you) (12:30:04 AM) Danzi: ((Did the rest obey her command to go home?)) (12:31:12 AM) Lianst: (pretty much) (12:32:19 AM) Danzi: "You get a choice, King. Face one of us. Choose. Your fate shall be your choice of shich of us." (12:32:44 AM) Danzi: *which of us) (12:35:15 AM) Lianst: he reaches into one of his traveling trunks (12:35:53 AM) ***Danzi simply kicks the man in the chest, not letting him get an easy out, even if it means cracking his ribs. (12:36:28 AM) Lianst: `roll 10d10 (12:36:28 AM) GameServ: Lianst rolled 10d10: 7 5 8 4 5 7 4 6 9 7 (12:37:55 AM) Danzi: ((Should I roll initiative?)) (12:38:06 AM) Lianst: he pulls something out as he's kicked.. a large metal device. he madly laughs as the far end of town explodes (12:39:01 AM) Niet: Niet spears him with a lance of pinkish energy. This should transform him into a bunny girl. (12:39:28 AM) Niet: (Wait? Why don't any of us get a chance to interrupt as he's grabbing a device?) (12:39:40 AM) Danzi: ((That's what I was trying to do)) (12:40:55 AM) Priceless: (better question, why did danzi try to lead a full on populist rebellion?) (12:41:07 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (hmm, well I was going to ask if we needed him alive, but then my dad walked in. now I cant beat him to a pulp >.<) (12:41:24 AM) Lianst: (?) (12:42:01 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (well there's no point in beating up a bunny girl, right?) (12:42:02 AM) Danzi: Danzi was trying to disable him completely before he could do something (12:42:07 AM) Lianst: (actually lets do JB) (12:42:32 AM) Danzi: ((because Danzi's not gonna cry if she kills him)) (12:42:40 AM) Lianst: (Then we can decide what order is going on ok, Join battle) (12:42:43 AM) Niet: (We're zoombing back a few moments.) (12:42:53 AM) Danzi: `roll 12d10 (12:42:54 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 12d10: 6 3 9 10 3 2 8 4 1 9 2 10 (12:43:01 AM) Danzi: ((7) (12:43:03 AM) Niet: `roll 5d10 (12:43:04 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 5d10: 10 10 1 6 8 (12:43:09 AM) Niet: (12) (12:44:21 AM) Priceless: `roll 9d10 (12:44:21 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 9d10: 4 4 3 7 10 9 2 5 10 (12:44:30 AM) Priceless: (6) (12:46:02 AM) Lianst: `roll 13d10 (12:46:02 AM) GameServ: Lianst rolled 13d10: 8 2 10 6 7 4 4 8 7 5 7 2 7 (12:46:24 AM) Lianst: (Rr roll 9d10 (12:49:26 AM) Royal_Rainbow: `roll 9d10 (12:49:26 AM) GameServ: Royal_Rainbow rolled 9d10: 5 6 7 7 7 2 4 2 5 (12:49:40 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (3...) (12:49:48 AM) Danzi: ((BRB)) (12:49:59 AM) Lianst: (niet) (12:51:21 AM) Niet: Niet rams five spears of pink glowing energy through his chest, pinning him to a nearby wall and slowly transforming him into a bunny-girl. (12:51:57 AM) Lianst: (roll) (12:52:58 AM) Niet: (Conviction #2 and 6 successes to each. Stunt?) (12:53:29 AM) Lianst: (so 11 before rolling?) (12:54:02 AM) Niet: (Yes.) (12:55:44 AM) Lianst: (1 Niet strikes and succeeds) (12:59:39 AM) Danzi: ((I take it he's unable to use whatever he was reaching for?)) (1:00:52 AM) Niet: "Bad bunny." (1:01:09 AM) Niet: "Now, pick one of us to be your owner, and you might get a carrot sometime this century." (1:01:36 AM) ***Danzi goes carefully looking for whatever jerkface was reaching for. (1:03:47 AM) Lianst: its a large metal disk (1:04:49 AM) ***Danzi examines it very, very carefully with essence sight, careful not to activate it, not knowing if it's a weapon, a mind-control artifact or what. (1:05:33 AM) ***Royal_Rainbow looks to see if theres anything else in the bag (1:06:13 AM) Danzi: "Hold up Rainbow, let's figure out what he was going for." She looks at niet. "Ask her what this is." (1:06:23 AM) ***Priceless does not look happy. "I leave you alone for an afternoon and you start a revolt!?" she asks rather frustratedly (1:06:34 AM) Danzi: "yeah I'm good at that" (1:06:57 AM) Priceless: "Good!? GOOD!? THIS SHOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" (1:07:26 AM) Lianst: (emerald roll compassion) (1:07:39 AM) Priceless: `roll 5d10 (1:07:39 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 5d10: 9 5 9 2 5 (1:07:56 AM) Danzi: "let down the crucified Emerald, let's gather them up and be gone." (1:07:56 AM) Lianst: (spend a wp to yell at Danzi or plan to do something about the 15 people on fucking crosses) (1:08:35 AM) Lianst: (Int+occult to identify the device) (1:08:38 AM) ***Priceless does get them down, while fuming at her, "There HAD to be a better solution than risking the lives of the entire malfeas-damned crowd!" she scolded Danzi (1:08:45 AM) Priceless: `roll 9d10 (1:08:45 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 9d10: 7 8 1 10 4 8 4 1 6 (1:08:53 AM) Priceless: (5) (1:09:20 AM) Danzi: ((you have to fail compassion to avoid helping them)) (1:09:46 AM) Priceless: (I didn't, she's just bitching at Danzi AS she gets them down) (1:09:57 AM) Niet: `roll 3d10 (1:09:57 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 3d10: 2 9 7 (1:10:08 AM) Niet: Niet begins cutting many down telepathically as well. (1:10:19 AM) ***Danzi accepts that, not really caring, just wanting to figure the disc out. (1:10:24 AM) Niet: "It happened. Get over it and help decide what to do with the city. She needs to choose." (1:10:45 AM) Niet: "Even if Danzi's actions were stupid, immature and generally poorly considered." (1:10:55 AM) ***Danzi grins. (1:11:26 AM) Niet: "And she's the only one who can't own up to her mistakes and take responsibility." (1:11:39 AM) Priceless: "You could have offered him large sums of money to let you take them as slaves, or any other variety of solutions," she continued to bitch (1:11:40 AM) Niet: "Just accept that she's just a little kid like that and move on." (1:11:44 AM) Danzi: `roll 16d10 (1:11:44 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 16d10: 5 1 3 5 7 5 4 1 10 10 5 1 6 9 9 1 (1:12:04 AM) Priceless: "But no, you have to jump to the solution that risks getting people killed!" (1:13:48 AM) Lianst: there's glasses, some knives and other stuff int he trunk (1:14:13 AM) Danzi: "Now we know how he managed to keep the people here in check. Niet you up for making sure the threat hanging over these people goes away?" (1:14:40 AM) Niet: "We need to decide what to do with the city." (1:15:29 AM) Danzi: "We need to disable the destructive devices this triggers. For now? Let's figure out which of the nobles is the least of an asshat and encourage them to stage a "coup." (1:17:37 AM) Lianst: ........its not a coup when you've already killed the king (1:18:00 AM) Niet: "I mean, long term." (1:18:07 AM) Royal_Rainbow: always thought coup was spelled "Ku". Hmm. Learn something new. (1:19:00 AM) Danzi: "The king isn't dead. Emerald, you say you can grant power? grant me the black mirror, and let the king reign until lookshy goes away." (1:19:31 AM) ***Priceless does this (1:20:33 AM) Danzi: BMS the king. Preferrably not the bunny version for a month, let people think he walked away unscathed, have emerald and Niet take the crucified away, and disable the bombs quietly. (1:21:08 AM) Royal_Rainbow: ( Joking comment: "Well exalts. Looks like we've got" She attempts to balance the glasses on her nose "a noble plan there.") (1:21:28 AM) Danzi: ((ROFL)) (1:21:29 AM) Royal_Rainbow: "Where did that first explosion go off anyway?" (1:21:44 AM) Danzi: ((It didn't.)) (1:21:47 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (I was SO waiting for the right moment to do that) (1:22:02 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (Oh, alright, scratch that. I thought I saw it go off) (1:22:14 AM) Royal_Rainbow: "How will we know where to find said explosives?" (1:23:01 AM) Niet: "Anyway, Lookshy won't care if it's internal trouble, pick the next ruler and stage a coup." (1:23:19 AM) Danzi: "That's the plan, Niet." (1:24:12 AM) Danzi: "You all scram, take the witnesses with you. they can rejoin their families after the coup. I have some societal horror to undo." (1:25:06 AM) Danzi: "or more bluntly, they can rejoin their families after lookshy leaves. or stay in our employ, whichever they wish." (1:26:40 AM) Niet: "No, I mean, we could do it tomorrow." (1:27:18 AM) Lianst: (The contract is with the king) (1:28:47 AM) Danzi: ((We'll figure out what to do once Danzi gets ahold of the contract. She might simply pay the remainder of the retainer and release the Lookshyans to return home. then pull the nobles together for a chat.)) (1:29:44 AM) Danzi: ((With Niet and Emerald)) (1:30:52 AM) Lianst: ((danzi BMSed him she knows the deals) (1:31:03 AM) Danzi: ((what's the escape clause?)) (1:32:21 AM) Lianst: ((he can send them home early( (1:34:16 AM) Lianst: (You can do that and just start messing with the city) (1:35:36 AM) ***Danzi gives Niet time to disable the bombs, scares the guards, orders the remainder of the payment to lookshy pulled from the treasury, then calls the 7th Legion commander and formally releases them from their posting, as clearly the city is stable. Then commands the nobles to gather at the castle. With niet and Emerald and RR in attendance (1:37:18 AM) Priceless: (how long for the 7th legion to mobilize out?) (1:37:33 AM) Lianst: they get themselves out in a couple of days (1:37:48 AM) ***Danzi gathers the nobility. all of them. (1:37:49 AM) Royal_Rainbow: woo (1:38:39 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (I assume we're meeting inside the castle?) (1:38:47 AM) Danzi: yup. (1:39:19 AM) Royal_Rainbow: RR will set up a meeting place while everyone else is busy (1:40:08 AM) Lianst: (Its Despot wrap up, Despot wrapup) (1:40:30 AM) Lianst: (I assume you make judicious use of emerald, Niet, RR to get the Nobles to come and not just take to the streets) (1:40:42 AM) Danzi: ((Obviously)) (1:43:04 AM) Lianst: you get a bunch of heasitant and armed nobles show up (1:43:25 AM) Royal_Rainbow: armed? pffft (1:43:32 AM) Priceless: (who is getting the city?) (1:45:01 AM) Niet: (What do we want to do with it?) (1:45:13 AM) Niet: (I vote resort/casino paradise.) (1:45:42 AM) ***Danzi looks at them from the throne. The "King" nods to the guards, and they close the door and leave, probably with looks of "the boss is Crazy." When the king speaks, it's with a wry smile. "Lookshy has departed. I'm quite sure you were looking forward to that mement as a great opportunity. It is. It's time for a few changes. I think you'd be more than pleased with the results of this." (1:46:28 AM) Lianst: (manehatten) (1:46:40 AM) Danzi: ((you're fired)) (1:46:46 AM) Lianst: ((Stalliongrad) (1:47:09 AM) Lianst: ((Neighpon)) (1:47:12 AM) Priceless: (I'll support Niet) (1:47:23 AM) Danzi: ((they gonna respond at all?)) (1:47:41 AM) Lianst: theya re listening (1:49:26 AM) ***Danzi stands, unbelts the sword and tosses it to the side. "My friends here. Have a bit of a proposition for you." she waves to the coven. "i don't think I need to weigh in on this one." (1:49:30 AM) Lianst: ((also its rather important if you expand your stuff) (1:49:55 AM) Priceless: (huh?) (1:50:42 AM) Priceless: (elaborate, Lianst?) (1:50:56 AM) Danzi: Danzi's giving the floor to Niet and Emerald. Try to convince them that joining Denandsor is in their best interest without threats)) (1:51:37 AM) Lianst: (Your trainline stops on the far side of the river, Varsi is on the other side) (1:51:49 AM) Priceless: (ah) (1:52:17 AM) ***Priceless strides up, seeing if she has their attention (1:52:18 AM) Niet: (Right, it's between Thorns and Denandsor, it's good location for a place to rest?) (1:53:30 AM) Lianst: attention is had sell what you want (1:54:15 AM) Lianst: (aren't resorts less "In the middle of busy comerce?) (1:56:54 AM) Priceless: (I am at a loss of how to start) (1:57:04 AM) Danzi: ((Then let Niet start)) (1:57:50 AM) Lianst: ((come on RR Fillydelphia) (1:58:15 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (mm?) (1:58:18 AM) Priceless: (wait, got something) (1:59:23 AM) Lianst: (demand a town of 40k people become ponies!) (1:59:35 AM) Danzi: ((nope)) (1:59:45 AM) Priceless: "Recently, your city was ready to tear itself apart. Why is that?" she asked pointedly of them, "Is it because of one man? Or is it because of internal pressures on all sides?" (2:00:16 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (people have other plans for this town? scouts n' stuff?) (2:00:42 AM) Niet: (It's on a major trade route, I'd prefer something out of the way for RR's area.) (2:00:47 AM) Danzi: ((Danzi might try to set up some things here)) (2:01:35 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (I dont mind. We really need to update the map we have on the wiki tho) (2:03:14 AM) Priceless: "A fire burned in your city, ready to consume all things. One man may have had grand ambition, this man may have done terrible things, but who caused it? Was it this man alone?" She asked pointed, "Or did others aim weapons at his back, for any number of reasons, power, wealth, fear?" She demanded, "How can you rule this country when you cannot rule yours (2:03:20 AM) Priceless: elves?" she demanded of them. (2:03:21 AM) ***Danzi watches, with an amused look on his face (2:06:52 AM) Priceless: "Although you consider this man the enemy, this conclusion is flawed, You imagine the threat of execution, or assasination. I have seen these things, but you do not acknowledge your worst enemy, yourselves. I know of entire towns, burned to the ground, pathetic husks." (2:07:40 AM) Priceless: "They were not rendered sterile by outside forces, they bear sad testament of the effects of unrestrained instinct and emotion, or simple ignorance." (2:08:34 AM) Danzi: ((They going to respond?)) (2:09:42 AM) ***Priceless pauses a moment to survey the emotional responses of the crowd. (2:11:15 AM) Lianst: "We stood with him to bring in a future and this is what we got!" (2:13:34 AM) Royal_Rainbow: ( "I let a tyrant rule and all I got was this lousy t-shirt) (2:13:50 AM) ***Danzi chuckles and steps forward into the crowd. "Actually, you didn't stand with me." She rips the shadow mask off and flings it to the ground, and grins. "The king is dead. You all live, no blood in the streets, no children crying for lost mothers and fathers anymore. We'rre going to give you an opportunity to accept." (2:14:07 AM) Priceless: "We will ensure your prosperity, and security, with our social framework." (2:18:17 AM) Lianst: "How do we know you weren't the cause?" (2:19:01 AM) Niet: (Bring out the old king?) (2:19:08 AM) Danzi: "Not my style, and I think these two..." She points at Niet and emerald "would blow a fuse if i did." (2:21:16 AM) Niet: Niet nods solemnly. (2:21:21 AM) Priceless: "Answer this," she demanded, "Who among you is willing to do what needs to be done to ensure the happiness and safety of the people of this place?" (2:21:28 AM) Danzi: "We're not very interested in letting the reign of terror to continue, bluntly. There are far better ways to ensure the loyalty of the people than crucifying anyone who so much as gets a wrong look." (2:22:31 AM) Priceless: (compassion channel, 5 succs, I assume the roll would be cha+pres?) (2:23:25 AM) Danzi: ((AFK a sec)) (2:23:26 AM) Lianst: (question would you guys prefer I reuse the stephenels map for new stuff ro the complete 2e map some of the stuff got changed) (2:23:58 AM) Danzi: ((Stephen I guess. it has more shit on it)) (2:24:01 AM) Niet: (2e if it's not any more dificult.) (2:24:11 AM) Niet: (No, people have done one like that for 2e. (2:24:24 AM) Priceless: (I've been using http://www.theverse.net/CreationMap.jpg for reference most of the time) (2:25:35 AM) Lianst: (jades got moved north between the two_) (2:25:44 AM) Lianst: (and yes Jen 2 ) (2:26:00 AM) Priceless: `roll 17d10 (2:26:00 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 17d10: 10 8 4 6 7 3 10 6 1 7 8 3 9 7 8 8 4 (2:26:12 AM) Priceless: (17) (2:26:32 AM) Lianst: The guy who's been responding steps forward (2:28:05 AM) Priceless: "You are willing to do what must be done, even if it were to be at cost to yourself?" she asked to verify. (2:28:58 AM) Danzi: ((BRB)) (2:29:05 AM) Lianst: "yes" (2:29:18 AM) Priceless: (1 moment) (2:35:32 AM) ***Danzi waves the man forward. (2:35:59 AM) Priceless: (1 moment, danzi) (2:36:04 AM) Danzi: ((Stalling for time for priceless)) (2:36:10 AM) Danzi: "What's your name?" (2:37:12 AM) Lianst: "Roan" (2:38:15 AM) Danzi: "Tell me Roan, what do you wish to see become of this country of yours?" (2:38:29 AM) Priceless: (Lianst, if I change him and/or the town with wishing, can I hold off on specifics for a bit?) (2:38:37 AM) Lianst: "the promises that were made" (2:38:50 AM) Danzi: "Tell me the promise Roan." (2:38:53 AM) Lianst: (town is larger than your granting pwoer can handle in one shot) (2:39:17 AM) Niet: (Niet can shintai and spam changes.) (2:39:31 AM) Danzi: ((I'd like to take this one if you don't mind, I have a few very useful ideas. Including harvesting medicinal crops)) (2:39:50 AM) Niet: (Again, on trade route.) (2:40:05 AM) Danzi: ((I want to enhance the value to the trade route)) (2:40:18 AM) Priceless: (and artifact level medicinal crops might go well, Niet, Danzi has a point) (2:40:36 AM) Niet: (Do we really want artifact production in a place where everyone goes?) (2:41:05 AM) Danzi: ((Not artifacts, things that can be used for thaumaturgical medicines, things that can be traded)) (2:41:21 AM) Niet: (I mean, it's easy enough to attach a genesis manse for that to a train route in a place that's actually a farming community or the like.) (2:41:30 AM) Niet: (Unless you mean to level the city.) (2:41:35 AM) Danzi: ((Like I said, I have a few ideas)) (2:41:49 AM) Niet: (Which are?) (2:41:54 AM) Lianst: ((danzi are you going to upgrade your little cult by the tree to something?) (2:42:00 AM) Priceless: (... Niet, you DO know that most cities at this civ level would be surrounded by farms?) (2:42:14 AM) Danzi: ((I'll discuss that with you later Lian :) (2:42:17 AM) Niet: (Exalted's civ. level is entirely schizo.) (2:42:27 AM) Niet: (And I still favor resort/famous vacation area.) (2:42:48 AM) Danzi: ((No Danzi has ZERO intention of levelling the city. she has a hearthstone that'll let crops grow in a damned desert)) (2:42:56 AM) Danzi: ((I can do both)) (2:43:21 AM) Niet: (So, what exactly are you trying to do?) (2:43:25 AM) Priceless: (Danzi, if she got craft earth, could build a roof over the city, and put farms on dirt on the roof) (2:43:46 AM) Niet: (Keep in mind, that both Niet and Emerald were rather angry at Danzi and probably aren't inclined to go her way. Niet at least.) (2:43:58 AM) Danzi: ((Fulfill niet's idea as well as setting up a production base of mundane goods and crops, as well as some more esoteric crops and animals)) (2:44:23 AM) Danzi: ((Danzi likes Niet's idea)) (2:44:34 AM) Priceless: (on another note, I should go for the night, what XP?) (2:44:36 AM) Niet: (I don't really think "Farm over our heads" and "Resort" go together that well.) (2:44:57 AM) Lianst: (4) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights